Degrassi (TV Series)
Degrassi (TV Regular Series) Degrassi Season 10: The Glee Musical (This Crossover Special Chris Colfer & Lea Michele) From TeenNick Degrassi Season 11: The Samurai World (This Crossover Special) From TeenNick Degrassi Season 12: The Summer School Boys And Girls Club (This Crossover Special) From TeenNick Degrassi Season 13: The Megaforce World (This Crossover Special) From TeenNick Degrassi Season 14: The Summer Vacation Party (This Crossover Special) From TeenNick Degrassi The Next Class Season 1 (This Crossover Special) From Netflix With Power Rangers Degrassi The Next Class Season 2 (This Crossover Special) From Netflix With Melrose Place Degrassi The Next Class Season 3 (This Crossover Special) From Netflix With The Figglehorn Show Degrassi The Next Class Season 4 (This Crossover Special) From Netflix The Spelling Words Season 6-8 (Degrassi Girls Members) Crossover Special Reading Rainbow Girls Episode 142 & 155 (Degrassi Six Girls Members) Crossover Special Thomas And Friends Storybooks TV Monday Series (Degrassi Six Girls Members) Crossover Special TeenNick Degrassi: The Next Generation (2001-2015) Degrassi USA TeenNick Season 9-14 (2009-2015) The Spelling Words Season 1-5 (2007-2012) PBS Kids & KCET The Spelling Words Season 6-8 (2012-2015) With TeenNick (2012-2015) & PBS Kids (TV Sunday Series January 6, 2013 - December 27, 2015) Reading Rainbow Girls & Degrassi Season 14 (Six Girls Members) Crossover Special In Saturday From TeenNick (2015) Reading Rainbow Girls This Saturdays Spin Off In 2015 TeenNick Reading Rainbow Girls Loud Crow Interactive Inc (2015) The Peanuts Storybooks (July 2015 - December 2015) 4 Episodes Thomas And Friends Storybooks (2015) PBS KIDS & TeenNick (TV Monday Series 2015) The Girls Heroes (TV Friday Series TeenNick) September 2014 - June 2015 Reading Rainbow Girls: The Peanuts Storybooks (2015 Saturday Series) TeenNick Samantha Munro As Brenda Walsh Abbie Cobb As Kelly Taylor Abby Ross As Donna Martin Michele Goyns As Andrea Zuckerman Jordyn Ashley Olson As Jennifer Allen Peyton List As Emily Allen Sabrina Carpenter As Megan Allen Shelby Armstrong As Jessica Allen Summer H. Howell As Danielle Allen Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones Piper Resse As Student Girl Taylor Russell As Lisa Turtle (July) Tiera Skovbye As Jessie Spano (July) Alyssa Lynch As Kelly Kapowski (July) Victoria Justice as Jodi Schellenberger (October, November, December) Ali Cobrin As Jo Reynolds (October, November, December) Ciara Hanna As Amanda Woodwards (October, November, December) Chelsea Hobbs As Sydney Andrews (October, November, December) Teagan Vincze As Kimberly Shaw (October, November, December) Chloe McClay As Jane Mancini (October, November, December) Lanie McAuley As Sandy Louise Harling (October, November, December) Rebecca Dalton As Allison Parker (October, November, December) Katie Cassidy As Ella Simms (October, November, December) Jessica Lucas As Riley Richmond (October, November, December) Ashlee Simpson As Violet Foster (October, November, December) Bianca Tomuta As Himself (October, November, December) Stephanie Bennett As Debbie Wilson (October, November, December) Megan Nunez As Student Girl (July) Rowan Blanchard as Cleo (October) From Freshman 9th Grade Paris Berelc as Molly (October) From Junior 11th Grade Rachel Crow as Nikki (October) From Junior 11th Grade Saoirse Ronan As Eilis Lacey (November) Meghan Trainor As Himself (December) Lê Hồng Thắm As Lê Thủy Linh Thu Trang As Như Quỳnh (December) Tài tử tranh tài Tập 3 大原櫻子 As 春川鈴子 (黒髪) 飯豊まりえ As 水川夏美 (黒髪) July 古畑星夏 As 梨原美鈴 (黒髪) 内田理央 As 詩島霧子（特別出演） 山谷花純 As 百地霞 （特別出演） 矢野優花 As 伊賀崎風花 （特別出演） 馬場ふみか As 羽鳥美鈴（特別出演） 大沢ひかる As 月村アカリ （特別出演) October, November, December 工藤美桜 As 深海カノン (特別出演) November 2015@ Loud Crow Interactive Inc Song: The Saturday Peanuts Storybook Song (Seven Rainbow Girls) Dem Mua Luu Dien (Le Hong Tham) Happy Days Ohara Sakurako My Bonnie Lies over the Ocean (July) In the Good Old Summertime (July) The Green Grass Grows All Around (July) Summer Wind (July) Sakurako Ohara - Manatsu no Taiyou (July) The Summer Sunflower Sunshine Days (July) I Like Autumn (October) So Many Pumpkins (October) It's Halloween Night Tonight (October) A Big Parade of Costumes (October) Orange Happy Halloween Ohara Sakurako (October) Once An Austrian Went Yodeling (November) Go Round and Round the Village (November) Kimi wo Wasurenai yo Sakurako Ohara (November) Turkey in the Straw From Thanksgiving (November) Thank You Brenda Walsh (December) Paris By Night 97 Bao Han (2009) Better When I'm Dancin' Song (Meghan Trainor) December Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone (Jennifer Allen) December Hark, The Herald Angels Sing (2015) December The Twelve Days Of Christmas (2015) December We Wish You A Merry Christmas (2015) December Sakurako Ohara - Hitomi (December) Thank You Sakurako ohara (December) Nguoi Tinh Mua Dong Nhu Quynh (December) Sabrina Carpenter Christmas The Whole Year Round (December) Degrassi Cast Members: Crossover Special Cory Lee As Winnie Oh (The Spelling Words Season 6 Episode 26: Glasses) 2013 Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards (Season 6-8) Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari (Season 6-8) Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton (Season 6-8) Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno (Season 6-8) Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker (Season 6-8) Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones (Season 7-8) The Spelling Words With Degrassi (Season 6-8) Degrassi Season 10 (This Crossover Special) From TeenNick (2011) Chris Colfer Lea Michele Jimmy Cranston (Grade 5) Sabrina Carpenter (Grade 5) Peyton List (Grade 7) Degrassi Season 10: The Glee Musical Song: Defying Gravity Kurt Hummel & Rachel Berry Release Date: April 29, 2011 Degrassi Season 11 (This Crossover Special) From TeenNick (2012) Alex Heartman As Jayden Shiba Erika Fong As Mia Watanabe Hector David Jr. As Michael "Mike" Fernandez Najee De-Tiege As Kevin Douglas Brittany Anne Pirtle As Emily Stewart Steven Skyler As Antonio Garcia Degrassi Season 11: The Samurai World (Power Rangers Samurai) Release Date: May 25, 2012 Degrassi Season 12 (This Crossover Special) From TeenNick (2013) Jimmy Cranston As Kevin Figglehorn Ryan Higa As Joseph Figglehorn Lucas Cruikshank As Fred Figglehorn Johnny Cranston As Jason Figglehorn Shane Dawson As Daniel Figglehorn Jennifer Cranston As Emily Figglehorn Victoria Cranston As Mary Figglehorn Peyton List As Emma Ross Sabrina Carpenter As Mary Ross Karan Brar As Ravi Ross Jacob Bertrand As David Ross Cameron Boyce As Luke Ross Skai Jackson As Zuri Ross Yara Shahidi As Zoe Ross Jaden Smith As Eddie Ross Rico Rodiguez As Kevin Ross Olga Kay As Samantha Figglehorn Debby Ryan As Jessie Prescott Miranda Cosgrove As Carly Shay Jennette McCurdy As Sam Puckett Nathan Kress As Freddie Benson Victoria Justice As Tori Vega Ariana Grande As Cat Valentine Degrassi Season 12: The Summer School Boys And Girls Club Release Date: July 19, 2013 Degrassi Season 13 (This Crossover Special) From TeenNick (2014) Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran John Mark Loudermilk as Noah Carver Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall Azim Rizk as Jake Holling Degrassi Season 13: The Ultra Megaforce World (Power Rangers Megaforce) Release Date: May 27, 2014 Degrassi Season 14 (This Crossover Special) From TeenNick (2015) Jordyn Ashley Olson As Jennifer Allen Samantha Munro As Brenda Walsh (Anya Macpherson) Abbie Cobb As Kelly Taylor Peyton List As Emily Allen Sabrina Carpenter As Dorothy Allen Abby Ross As Donna Martin Michele Goyns As Andrea Zuckerman Shelby Armstrong As Jessica Allen Summer H. Howell As Danielle Allen Piper Resse As Student Girl Emily Blunt As Arizona Mary Allen Taylor Russell As Lisa Turtle Tiera Skovbye As Jessie Spano Alyssa Lynch As Kelly Kapowski Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas Nicole Samantha Huff as Gloria Chin Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth Devyn Nekoda as Arlene Takahashi Lê Hồng Thắm As Lê Thủy Linh (Tên thật: Nguyễn Xuân Diệu Mỹ Linh) 黒髪 大原櫻子 As 春川鈴子 (黒髪) 飯豊まりえ As 水川夏美 (黒髪) 古畑星夏 As 梨原美鈴 (黒髪) 内田理央 As 詩島霧子（特別出演） 山谷花純 As 百地霞 （特別出演） 矢野優花 As 伊賀崎風花 （特別出演） 馬場ふみか As 羽鳥美鈴（特別出演） Degrassi Season 14 (Final Season): The Santiago Vacation (Crossover Special) Release Date: August 19, 2015 Crossover Sentai Girls: Go-Buster, Kyoryuger, Toqger, Ninninger Degrassi The Next Class Season 1 (This Crossover Special) From Netflix Brennan Mejia as Tyler Navarro/Red Dino Charge Ranger (Voice) Austin St. John As Jason Lee Scott/Red Mighty Morphin Ranger (Voice) James Napier As Conner McKnight/Red Dino Thunder Ranger (Voice) Richard Walters as Tiny Bell Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal Andre Kim as Winston Chu Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan Soma Bhatia as Goldi Nahir Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas Chelsea Clark as Esme Song Jamie Bloch as Yael Baron Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth Dante Scott as Vijay Maraj Amir Bageria as Baaz Nahir Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini Reiya Downs as Shay Powers Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson Kate Hewlett as Margaret Matlin Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong Ashley Comeau as Ms. Badger Pay Chen as Mrs. Lin Release Date: January 15, 2016 Degrassi The Next Class Season 1: #Power Rangers Dinosaurs Generations (Crossover Special) Degrassi The Next Class Season 2 (This Crossover Special) From Netflix Chloe McClay As Jane Mancini Brandon Barash as Michael Mancini Lanie McAuley As Sandy Louise Harling Joseph John Coleman as Matt Fielding Ryan Bruce as Jake Hanson Frank Rose Bailey IV as Billy Campbell Rebecca Dalton As Allison Parker Karissa Tynes As Rhonda Blair Ali Cobrin As Jo Reynolds Ciara Hanna As Amanda Woodwards Chelsea Hobbs As Sydney Andrews Teagan Vincze As Kimberly Shaw Katie Cassidy As Ella Simms Jessica Lucas As Riley Richmond Ashlee Simpson As Violet Foster Amy Schumer As Samantha Woodwards Richard Walters as Tiny Bell Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal Andre Kim as Winston Chu Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin Soma Bhatia as Goldi Nahir Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas Chelsea Clark as Esme Song Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak Jamie Bloch as Yael Baron Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth Amir Bageria as Baaz Nahir Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini Reiya Downs as Shay Powers Dante Scott as Vijay Maraj Clarissa Anson as Kara Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson Release Date: July 22, 2016 Degrassi The Next Class Season 2: #Melrose Place (Crossover Special) Degrassi The Next Class Season 3 (This Crossover Special) From Netflix William Shewfelt as Brody Romero/Red Ninja Steel Ranger (Voice) Alex Heartman As Jayden Shiba/Red Samurai Ranger (Voice) Richard Walters as Tiny Bell Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal Andre Kim as Winston Chu Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan Soma Bhatia as Goldi Nahir Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas Chelsea Clark as Esme Song Parham Rownaghi as Saad Al'Maliki Jamie Bloch as Yael Baron Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth Dante Scott as Vijay Maraj Amir Bageria as Baaz Nahir Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin Release Date: January 6, 2017 Degrassi The Next Class Season 3: #The Ninja And Samurai Steel Story (Crossover Special) Degrassi The Next Class Season 4 (This Crossover Special) From Netflix Max Lloyd Jones As Brandon Walsh Jesy McKinney As Dylan McKay Ross Linton As David Silver David Lennon As Steve Sanders Jimmy Cranston As Adrian Walsh Meg Donnelly As Vanessa Allen Nancy Lozano As Stephanie Allen Stephanie Bennett As Debbie Wilson Alexandra Montenegro As Samantha Allen Katelyn Hutcherson As Sabrina Allen Bianca Tomuta As Mary Wilson Sofia Carson As Lola Perez Piper Resse As Student Girl Nikki Hahn As Emily Cooper Karan Brar As Ravi Ross Kevin Quinn As Xander Cameron Boyce As Luke Ross Jacob Bertrand As Jack Malloy Jake Epstein as Craig Manning Skai Jackson As Zuri Ross Victoria Cranston As Student Girl Richard Walters as Tiny Bell Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal Andre Kim as Winston Chu Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan Soma Bhatia as Goldi Nahir Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas Chelsea Clark as Esme Song Jamie Bloch as Yael Baron Parham Rownaghi as Saad Al'Maliki Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth Dante Scott as Vijay Maraj Amir Bageria as Baaz Nahir Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini Reiya Downs as Shay Powers Dalia Yegavian as Rasha Zuabi Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin Diya Kittur as Abra Al'Maliki Release Date: July 7, 2017 Degrassi The Next Class Season 4: #Rancho Alamitos High School (Crossover Special) Netflix Degrassi: The Next Class (2016-Present) Fuller House (2016-Present) Good Morning Call Starring: Shunya Shiraishi, Haruka Fukuhara, Dori Sakurada The Boys And Girls School Grade Period Show (2007-2018) Lifetime (2007-2015), Netflix (2016-2018) The Boys And Girls School Class Grade Period Heroes Show Season 1-9 1st, 2nd & 3rd Generation (2007-2015) With Lifetime The Boys And Girls School Class Grade Period Heroes Show 10-12 4th Generation (2016-2018) With Netflix 12 Con Giáp Siêu Nhân Động Vật & Khung Long Anh Hùng (Vietnamese Ngày 19 tháng 8 năm 2016) Siêu Nhân Chiến Dội 40 Kỷ Niệm (@2016 Phim Truyện Cải Lương CR Media Production) 12 Chinese Zodiac Animals & Dinosaurs Super Warriors Heroes (October 21, 2016 Netflix With English Sub) Super Sentai 40th Anniversary (2016 Worldwide Netflix) 12人十二支超戦士動物と恐竜英雄 (日本語吹替 2017年4月15日) スーパー戦隊40周年記念 Release Date: August 19, 2016 (Phim Truyện Cải Lương CR Media Production Vietnamese) October 21, 2016 (Worldwide Netflix With English Sub) April 15, 2017 (Japanese) Starring: Michael Cranston, Vu Luan, Phi Nhung, Huong Thuy Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series